


Proton Pseudos

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Married Couple, Old Friends, Reconciliation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proton Pseudos (греч.) - первичная ложь; основное заблуждение, ложный тезис, от которого отталкивается доказательство, из которого вытекают другие заблуждения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proton Pseudos Part 1

Он сидит на подоконнике, невидящим взглядом скользя по улице за окном. С утра идет дождь и теперь вид на дома, дворы и припаркованные тут и там автомобили сливается у него перед глазами, смазанный разбегающимися по стеклу ручейками. Казалось бы, не самая радостная картина для столь долгого созерцания, но у него на душе сейчас как раз кошки скребут: вчера они очень сильно, прямо-таки отчаянно поругались с Сынхёном, после чего он с трудом смог заставить себя проспать хотя бы три часа, не говоря уже о том, что в горло не лезет не то что кусок - он и капли воды не может заставить себя проглотить.  
В ушах до сих пор звучат вчерашние упреки: "Куда ты вечно гонишь? Ты давишь на меня! Вечно заставляешь и тащишь куда-то, даже не потрудившись спросить моего согласия!" - его партнер бросал их один за другим, проходясь по нему, словно пулеметной очередью.  
Сынхён редко выходил из себя. Значительно реже, чем бывал зол или недоволен на самом деле. От этого ссоры с ним неизменно производили эффект разорвавшейся прямо под ногами бомбы: ты и представить себе не мог, что прямо у тебя перед носом успел скопиться такой мощный заряд. Однако Джиён был не из тех, кто молча выслушивает упреки в свой адрес. И потому ответный огонь обвинений и возражений был столь же частым и стремительным: "Давлю?! Да я тяну тебя! Тебе никогда ничего не нужно. Как можно прожить жизнь, в которой тебе ничего не нужно? Сколько еще, по-твоему, тащить нас обоих буду только я? На сколько меня хватит?"  
И уже под занавес, когда они оба окончательно вышли из себя и аргументы, не долетающие от одного другому и наоборот, начали повторяться, он не выдержал и произнес то, что подвело под этой ссорой черту, больше похожую теперь на глубокую рваную рану: "Да что ты вообще сможешь без меня!" - сами собой, исполненные дикого гнева, сорвались с его губ слова. Результатом был настоящий взрыв - так, должно быть, взрывается ядерная бомба, уничтожая все без исключения в радиусе своего действия. "Да на черта ты мне вообще сдался!" - выкрикнул в ответ Сынхён и грубо оттолкнул его, вцепившегося в его футболку на груди, от себя так, что Джиён упал на пол, больно ударившись локтем и бедром. От боли и внезапной смены перспективы он на несколько мгновений потерял ориентацию, а когда пришел в себя, старшего уже не было в комнате, лишь у него в ушах эхом отдавался грохот захлопнувшейся за ним двери.  
Все произошло в его комнате и с тех пор он не покидал ее и не впускал к себе никого, кроме Ёнбэ, который единственный знал, что делать и что говорить. Сперва Джиёну страшно было представить, что будет завтра, когда они встретятся в студии, но Ёнбэ сказал, что этого, скорее всего, не произойдет, потому что выйдя от него Сынхён немедленно собрался и уехал, попрощавшись с ними до конца недели. Сказал, что с начальством договорится, - все равно толку от него при записи "этого идиотского альбома" никакого нет. А в конце недели он приедет и запишет свои партии.  
Поглядывая на него сидя рядом Тэянг удивлялся, почему его друг не плачет, но тот продолжал сидеть, тупо выслушивая все, что он имел сказать и о чем он не просил его прекратить говорить. На самом деле, внутри у него было удивительно пусто - словно он превратился в большую полую раковину, в которых обычно пытаются расслышать шум моря. Однако сколько не вслушивайся, раковина остается безмолвной - где-то внутри сломалась тонкая перегородка, что нарушило движение воздуха и эффект оказался утрачен. Такой раковиной стал теперь и он: полой и непоправимо сломавшейся глубоко внутри. Когда Сынхён уходил после их ссор, в нем всегда что-то непоправимо ломалось и отремонтировать эту поломку могло только возвращение его партнера.  
Ёнбэ знал об этом и попробовал предложить ему посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм про любовь, надеясь, что так вызовет его на разговор, который поможет ему хотя бы выговориться, но Джиён только пробормотал "Какая уж теперь любовь?" и свернулся на кровати, постаравшись, как казалось, занять как можно меньше места. "Тебе завтра работать," - попытался Тэянг расшевелить его, обращаясь к его страсти к работе, но и это не помогло: не меняя своего положения Джиён лишь глухо проговорил себе в коленки "Мне не хочется работать. Мне ничего не хочется" и продолжал молча лежать. Тогда Тэянг ушел, попросив его позвать себя, если он понадобится, а еще лучше - не убиваться из-за всего лишь еще одной их ссоры и поскорее выйти к остальным и попытаться отвлечься.  
Но он его так и не позвал. И не вышел из комнаты. Пролежав все окончание вечера и начало ночи свернувшись на кровати и наблюдая, как расползаются перед полуприкрытыми глазами ночные огни за окном, он кое-как заставил себя заснуть и проспал с трех до половины седьмого утра.  
И вот с семи часов он сидит на подоконнике, невидящим взглядом скользя по улице за окном.

Сынхён тем временем крепко спит рядом со своей подругой. Они знакомы сотню лет и всегда как-то негласно считалось, что рано или поздно они поженятся. Должно быть, отчасти из-за этого переход их отношений от дружеских к постельным и обратно, совершающийся время от времени, когда кому-то из двоих случается напороться в личной жизни на сук, не вызывает ни у того, ни у другой какой-либо внутренней драмы. Ведь, по сути, какая разница, когда они приступят к исполнению своих супружеских обязанностей, раз уже решено, что рано или поздно этот момент наступит? Поэтому порой, потерпев кораблекрушение в бурных волнах любовных отношений, он звонит и едет к ней или она звонит и приезжает к нему или приглашает его к себе.  
И лишь с появлением в его личной жизни Джиёна Сынхён впервые задумывается о том, что то, что происходит между ним и его подругой, пожалуй, чуть более неестественно, чем вспыхнувшая и разгоревшаяся в нем горячая любовь к своему старому другу и лидеру. После этого в отношениях с подругой они уже не переходят грань старой, проверенной постелью дружбы, благо и у подруги на личном фронте надолго воцаряется тишь, гладь да Божья благодать: она находит себе новую работу, которая сама по себе и благодаря желанию подруги утвердиться и продвинуться занимает ее время настолько, что досуга, в течение которого она могла бы, словно блох, выискивать у своего партнера недостатки, у нее попросту не остается.  
Но за сутки до ссоры с Джиёном подруга трагически теряет своего любовника: тот оказывается чмом и неожиданно женится (нуу... предлагает жениться) совершенно на другой. На следующий же вечер он ругается со своим партнером, в результате чего не встретиться представляется решительно невозможным и, конечно, как всегда, все кончается постелью. В их отношениях это уже давно один из необходимых ритуалов в определенных ситуациях. Так пожимают руку деловым партнерам при встрече и целуют чужую невесту на свадьбе.  
Вот и теперь подруга курит в постели (она вообще много курит), проснувшись ни свет ни заря и рассеянно глядя на него, столь ностальгически привычно спящего на соседней подушке. Она раздумывает, вставать ей или не вставать. А также будить его или не будить, требуя продолжить с того места, на котором они вчера остановились. Но что-то исконно женское, спрятанное глубоко в ее душе, подсказывает ей, что разбуди она его сейчас и продолжения не дождется. Зато вместо этого получит ударную волну раскаяния по отношению к отсутствующему здесь человеку, принимать которую на себя ей как-то не очень хочется.Поэтому докуривая сигарету она аккуратно тушит ее в стоящей на прикроватном столике пепельнице, осторожно вылезает из постели, собирает с пола то, что оставалось на ней вчера в тот момент, когда они оказались в спальне, выуживает из платяного шкафа легкий халат и смену белья и вооруженная всем этим выходит из комнаты, стараясь не шуметь - пусть лучше он проспится, чтобы не портить никому настроение.  
Ведь настроение у подруги - лучше некуда. Еще вчера ее ненадежный партнер казался ей редкостным гадом и мерзавцем, а уже сегодня она чувствует себя ~~ничем не хуже~~ отчасти отомщенной благодаря Сынхёну: она не то чтобы осталась одна - ей тоже есть на ком жениться, совершенно другом. "В общем, как-то так," - лениво размышляет она, глядя на себя в зеркало пока чистит зубы, стараясь избавиться от привкуса выпитого вчера алкоголя.  
Подруга всегда нормально пила, так что ее старый друг никогда не мог ни перепить ее, ни с честью придерживаться ее темпа. Вот и вчера его по традиции накрыло первым, после чего события развивались стремительно, привычно и исключительно приятно. Хотя что-то неизменно возвращало ее к мысли о том, что назавтра (то есть уже сегодня) как минимум один из них будет очень сожалеть о своих действиях этим плавно перешедшим в ночь вечером. Именно поэтому она и принимает решение не будить его, не желая раньше времени проверять верность своих предположений и в итоге оседая с ноутбуком на кухне, где она забирается с ногами на стул, жуя яблоко, пока просматривает почту и форумы.

Иногда Джиёну хочется курить, но потом он вспоминает, что для этого ему нужно будет выйти из комнаты и через общую часть квартиры пройти в курилку, и отказывается от этой идеи. Пока внутри у него царит вакуум, ему вообще хочется двигаться как можно меньше, собственным бездействием как бы завершая пустоту внутри себя.  
Так он просиживает час за часом: один, второй, третий. Беззвучно пустой и все более полый изнутри по мере того, как все больше времени проходит с тех пор, когда он в последний раз ел. Не видя его так долго, мальчики начинают волноваться. Они стучатся к нему, но не получают никакого ответа - словно по ту сторону двери осталась только пустая комната. И тогда Сырник первым набирает номер Сынхёна, уединяясь в своей комнате не говоря ничего другим.

Подруга слышит из коридора, где висит его пиджак, приглушенный звонок, но не двигается с места: не ее дело отвечать на приходящие ему телефонные звонки. Да и кто бы ни позвонил ему сейчас, она ничем не сможет им помочь. Поэтому она лишь поворачивается обратно к монитору, выбивает из пачки следующую сигарету и закуривает, со смаком затягиваясь, прислушиваясь к тому, как глухо поет в коридоре его мобильник. Звонок прекращается и она поднимается со своего места, принимаясь готовить себе незамысловатый завтрак. Она прекрасно знает, что пройдет еще несколько часов прежде чем ее старый друг проснется, и поэтому даже не задумывается приготовить порцию и на его долю.  
Пока она завтракает и от нечего делать смотрит какую-то новую передачу, в которой все смеются, телефонные звонки несколько раз повторяются, однако она по-прежнему оставляет их без внимания. Наконец, когда делать на кухне становится решительно нечего, подруга решает собрать-таки волю в кулак и попробовать убраться в комнате, где они вчера сидели, а заодно перемыть скопившуюся за последние пару дней грязную посуду.  
Выходит из кухни, собирает с низкого столика, стоящего в соседней комнате, остатки их вчерашнего пиршества, приносит все это на кухню и выбрасывает, отработанным движением ноги легко захлопывая дверцу шкафа, за которой спряталось мусорное ведро. Но когда она вновь собирается выйти, намереваясь принести из соседней комнаты и убрать куда-нибудь бутылку, которую они вчера не допили, на столе рядом с раскрытым ноутбуком начинает вибрировать ее телефон, на котором она отключила звук, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Сынхёна. Подруга возвращается к столу и берет его.  
Звонит какой-то незнакомый номер и она останавливается, беспомощно глядя на экран. Она понимает, что чисто теоретически ей могут сейчас звонить с сотен незнакомых номеров, но ей отчего-то кажется, что этот звонок связан со вчерашним приездом к ней Сынхёна и что разговор вряд ли будет приятным.  
И все же когда она сбрасывает оцепенение и снимает трубку, то слышит голос, который совершенно не ожидала и не готова была услышать:  
\- Нуна, Сынхён у тебя? - спрашивает Джиён.  
"Твой Джиён", как называла она его вчера весь вечер, забавляясь тем, как притяжательное местоимение походит на его фамилию. А теперь его подрагивающий голос пронзает ее сквозь трубку телефона.  
Подруга только кивает в ответ и отбивается, оказываясь не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Выходит в соседнюю комнату, приносит оттуда недопитую бутылку и первый подвернувшийся под руку стакан. Наливает себе на два пальца крепкого напитка и залпом выпивает, не разбавляя. После чего опускается на свой стул перед ноутбуком и опускает голову, обхватывая ее руками.

А на другом конце провода Джиён покачивается, словно от удара, стоя посреди своей комнаты, ощущая, как пульсирует гудками зажатый в руке мобильник. И вдруг в нем вскипает слепая бессильная злоба. Он подходит к окну, решительно распахивает форточку и с силой швыряет в нее телефон. Следит за тем, как он летит, вертясь в воздухе, будто надеясь, что тот унесет с собой часть его боли. Но стоит тому исчезнуть из вида, как он тут же сам бросается на окно, обрушивая на прочное стекло град частых, исполненных отчаяния ударов, словно пытается вырваться на свободу из какого-то плена.  
Слыша шум, доносящийся из его комнаты, мальчики бросаются туда, втроем кидаясь к двери, которая оказывается запертой. Тэянг просит Дэсона и Сырника отойти и с третьей попытки высаживает дверь плечом, после чего они врываются внутрь, успевая оттащить Джиёна от окна, по которому уже бежит глубокая трещина. Которая, едва они оказываются на безопасном расстоянии, пересекает его по неровной, дергающейся из стороны в сторону диагонали, расплескивающей вокруг себя многочисленные маленькие трещинки, и стекло обрушивается, дробясь на осколки, частично выпадающие на улицу, частично - остающиеся в комнате.  
Джиён явно не в себе, его взгляд блуждает, пустой и возбужденный, и пока Тэянг с Дэсоном крепко держат его, он бьется, пытаясь вырваться, рыча и стоная, как дикий зверь. Сырник между тем не теряет времени даром, убегая в кухню, где он вытаскивает из аптечки успокоительное и разводит в стакане львиную дозу. Выуживает из нижнего шкафчика бутылку с коньяком и плескает немного в стакан, чтобы привести Джиёна в чувство, когда тот перестанет биться и в изнеможении осядет на пол в руках остальных. Вытаскивает объемистый целлофановый пакет и ловко смахивает в него все содержимое аптечки, забегает к себе в комнату, где бросает пакет на кровать в углу комнаты, и вновь возвращается в кухню. Берет оба приготовленных им стакана и идет обратно в комнату лидера, где тот уже безвольно сидит на полу, по-прежнему крепко сжимаемый с двух сторон Тэянгом и Дэсоном, которые по очереди обращаются к нему, прося его ни о чем не думать, а просто дышать.

Сырник ставит стакан с успокоительным на его компьютерный стол, опускается перед Джиёном на колени и подносит стакан с коньяком к его губам, заставляя того выпить и проглотить обжигающий напиток. И дождавшись, когда его взгляд более-менее сфокусируется, задает вопрос, волнующий сейчас всех:  
\- Что произошло?  
Джиён долго смотрит на него, и макнэ видит, как трудно ему держать его в фокусе. Затем он поворачивает голову и смотрит сначала на Тэянга, а потом на Дэсона, пока снова не возвращается к нему. Опускает взгляд и каким-то глухим, будто доносящимся откуда-то издалека, голосом спрашивает, обращаясь к ним всем:  
\- Скажите, вам когда-нибудь изменяли?  
Все трое честно мотают головами - ему не нужно смотреть на них, чтобы это понять. И тогда Джиён еще более глухим голосом продолжает:  
\- Мне тоже, - делает паузу, вздыхает и заканчивает: - До сегодняшнего дня.  
Закрывает глаза и остается сидеть между ними, низко опустив голову и не проронив ни одной слезинки, пока они тщетно подбирают хоть какие-нибудь слова.  
Первым находит что сказать макнэ. Он поднимается с пола и решительно направляется к столу.  
\- Выпей успокоительного, - уверенно произносит он, вновь оказываясь перед ним и протягивая ему второй стакан. - Ты не в себе, вымотался и душевно, и физически, со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел - ничего удивительного, что тебе кажется, что наступил конец света. Лучше всего тебе сейчас просто отключиться и поспать до тех пор, пока ты хоть как-то соображать начнешь.  
Джиён послушно берет из его рук успокоительное и Тэянгу приходится помочь ему выпить его, придерживая стакан, так как его руки постоянно норовят безвольно упасть.  
\- Пойдем ко мне в комнату, - тихо произносит старший, помогая ему подняться и возвращая стакан Сырнику.  
Который тут же уносит оба стакана в кухню, ополаскивает их под краном и отправляется к себе в комнату, чтобы получше спрятать пакет с лекарствами.  
Дэсон тем временем пребывает в состоянии, близком к прострации: он сам еще толком не оправился после того злополучного случая с мотоциклистом и когда перед ним разворачивается что-то настолько трагическое, он впадает в ступор, не в силах это переварить. Поэтому выводя Джиёна, направляясь в свою комнату, Тэянг кричит Сырнику, чтобы тот вернулся и занялся Дэсоном. Они оба чертовски устали, но пока в этом доме не прекратится дурдом, кто-то должен сохранять на плечах трезвую голову.

Когда Сынхён появляется в кухне, подруга, успевшая принять еще прежде чем осознала, что пьет одна и не разбавляя, встречает его более-менее бодрой улыбкой.  
\- Как ты? - спрашивает он, опускаясь на стул напротив нее.  
\- Нормально, - пожимает плечами она, но он безошибочно улавливает неуверенность в ее интонации.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось, пока я спал?  
Подруга кивает и глядя на него уже совсем невесело признается:  
\- Твой Джиён звонил.  
В следующий миг Сынхён оказывается на ногах:  
\- Где мой телефон?  
\- В твоем пиджаке в коридоре, - недоуменно отвечает она, и он устремляется туда.  
Возвращается в кухню с телефоном в руках, недоуменно просматривая список пропущенных звонков, не находя среди них номера Джиёна. Тогда до него доходит, что раз подруга разговаривала с ним, то номер должен быть в списке последних принятых вызовов. И лишь когда его не оказывается и там, он наконец понимает. Со стуком кладет свой мобильник на стол и смотрит на нее, ожидая, что ему не придется задавать вопросы.  
Подруга молча кивает, после чего он снова опускается на стул с противоположной стороны стола и спрашивает:  
\- И что ты ему сказала?  
\- Боюсь, что ничего, что могло бы его порадовать, - уклончиво отвечает она.  
Сынхён в отчаянии сжимает голову руками:  
\- Боже, что я наделал...  
Подруга некоторое время сидит молча.  
\- Я тоже виновата, - наконец произносит она и он поднимает голову, с нежностью глядя на нее.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой, протягивая к ней руку, накрывая ее лежащую на столе ладонь своей. - Откуда тебе было знать?  
\- Вы ведь поженились? - больше наугад спрашивает она.  
И совсем не удивляется, когда он кивает в ответ, низко опуская голову, почти касаясь лбом их рук. Подруге жалко его так, что сердце разрывается, но ничего лучше ста грамм неразбавленного виски предложить ему она не может. Поэтому она просто протягивает свободную руку и гладит его по волосам, пальцами запутываясь в мягких завитках, которые там откуда-то образовались. Она спрашивала его вчера и он даже что-то ей объяснял, но сейчас она не может вспомнить, что.  
Подруга знает, что в таком состоянии Сынхён способен молчать годами, поэтому первая нарушает затянувшееся молчание:  
\- Я ему ничего не говорила. Кивнула в трубку и только отбившись поняла, что он этого не видел. Я даже пробовала перезвонить, но его номер не отвечал, - при этих ее словах Сынхён поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит на нее, поэтому она торопится пояснить: - "Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети".  
Он переводит взгляд на свой лежащий рядом телефон, поднимает его и встает сам, выходя из кухни и начиная набирать номер Джиёна, хотя уже знает, что услышит на том конце. Так и есть: скоро в трубке раздается бесстрастно-вежливый голос девушки-диктора "Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Попробуйте перезвонить позднее".  
Чувствуя себя так, словно из него вдруг выкачали все, из чего он только состоит, он обессиленно опускается на диван в комнате, где они вчера сидели, ощущая в голове спасительную пустоту.  
\- Может, налить тебе виски? - заставляет его очнуться от оцепенения входящая в комнату подруга.  
\- Прости меня! - с искренним раскаянием глядит на нее Сынхён. - Не представляю, что ты сейчас должна думать обо мне. Я будто использовал тебя... Господи, как же я себе противен. Что же мне делать?  
Он снова в отчаянии обхватывает голову руками и подруга решает, что хватит с нее этой горестной истерики, особенно в исполнении старого хорошего друга, выходит в кухню и вскоре возвращается с бокалом виски. Встает перед ним и протягивает его ему.  
Сынхён поднимает голову и смотрит на нее снизу вверх, ощущая себя так, словно падает, а она бросает ему с высоты спасательную веревку.  
\- Пей, - командует она, покачивая перед его лицом бокал, заставляя янтарную жидкость в нем колыхаться. - А потом иди мыться и возвращайся домой. Ибо каждый час, проведенный здесь со мной сегодня только отдалит от тебя твое простое человеческое счастье. По крайней мере, - опускается она на диван рядом с ним, когда он принимает из ее рук бокал, - будь я твоей женой, я бы уже вся извелась, зная, что ты изменил мне с другой и все еще находишься на ее территории.  
Она прекрасно понимает, насколько жестоко сейчас бросать ему такие слова, но ей хочется, чтобы он заранее понял, какую боль причинил "своему Джиёну", чью сторону как женщина, пережившая измену партнера, она полностью разделяет.  
Он же выпивает виски и обнимает ее, сидя рядом. И целует в щеку. С благодарностью человека, на которого не обижаются, хотя он и поступил очень плохо. С нежностью друга, испытывающего радость от того, что тот, чье мнение ему важно, оценил и принял его выбор спутника жизни. С теплотой мужчины, навсегда отказывающегося от нее как от женщины. Они встретятся снова, и не раз, но подобная ночь в их отношениях была последней.  
Сынхён поднимается и выходит из комнаты, оставляя ее на диване, сжимающую между колен опустошенный им бокал.


	2. Proton Pseudos Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все обнимаются и плачут.

Прежде чем заснуть, Джиён больше часа просто лежит в каком-то оцепенении. Видно, что успокоительное подействовало на него, но напряжение оказалось настолько сильным, что даже та убойная доза, которую дал ему Сырник, не может заставить его отрубиться сразу. Тэянг надевает на него свою футболку, переодевая его, как куклу, к чему Джиён остается абсолютно безучастным.  
Он чувствует себя так, словно сломал себе что-нибудь: тупая ноющая боль наполняет все его существо изнутри, так, что ни о чем другом он оказывается не в силах думать. Только об этой боли, неторопливо окатывающей его волнами изнутри. И когда Тэянг обращается к нему, звук его голоса доносится словно через толстое стекло: если он приложит усилие и сфокусирует взгляд, то видит, как шевелятся его губы, и слышит какие-то звуки, но не разбирает ни слова и потому оставляет без ответа все то, что тот ему говорит.  
Наконец Тэянг оставляет его в покое, укрывая одеялом, в которое тот плотно заворачивается, и исчезая из вида, отчего Джиён ощущает некоторое облегчение, не зная, что его друг сидит на кровати у него за спиной.  
Больше, чем себя, Джиёну жалко того, что сказки не получилось. Чудо так и осталось в недостижимой области фантастики, откуда его не удалось перенести в реальную жизнь. Его муж, которого он порой почти боготворил, оказался самым обычным человеком, способным на предательство и обман, в то время как он поверил, что он лучше и благороднее всех на свете. По правде говоря, несмотря на всю свою ревность, он никогда не думал, что измена со стороны Сынхёна действительно возможна, и теперь, столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу, пребывает в полной растерянности, не в состоянии решить, как вести себя, что думать и что будет с ними теперь. И пока в его голове бесцельно бродят по кругу эти мысли, внутри продолжает пульсировать, то незначительно усиливаясь, то слегка ослабевая, тупая ноющая боль, которая не дает ему заснуть: несмотря на успокоительное, шок оказывается слишком сильным, буквально парализуя его на границе бодрствования и сна.

Следующий эпизод навсегда остается для Джиёна в сумеречной зоне на стыке сна, бреда и реальности, и он так никогда и не решается прояснить у своего друга, было ли все это на самом деле.  
\- Ёнбэ, трахни меня, - тихо произносит он, с трудом ворочая плохо повинующимся языком, когда Тэянг отчего-то вдруг вновь оказывается в поле его зрения.  
Ёнбэ хмурится, думая о том, что дела, похоже, совсем плохи, раз он уже начинает бредить.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. - И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ни за что этого не сделаю.  
\- Почему? - пожимает плечом Джиён, смотря куда-то мимо него. - Я знаю, что давно тебе нравлюсь. Поэтому у тебя никого и нет. Поэтому ты и не ездишь со мной тусоваться. Поэтому ходишь молиться в свою церковь, потому что в твоей дурацкой вере мужчинам любить мужчин нельзя. Неужели ты думал, что я ничего не знаю? - переводит он свой туманный взгляд, глядя теперь ему в глаза.  
Но Ёнбэ сохраняет каменное спокойствие:  
\- Ты не в себе, - он протягивает руку и поправляет на нем одеяло. - Порешь чушь, которой сам же завтра будешь стыдиться... если вспомнишь, конечно.  
Он начинает подниматься, но Джиён неожиданно проворно вытаскивает из-под одеяла руку и хватает его кисть у запястья, повторяя свою просьбу уже совсем жалобным голосом:  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Ёнбэ, трахни меня. Даже если я тебе не нравлюсь - какая разница? Мне это нужно, очень нужно...  
\- Чтобы обмануть того, кто обманул тебя? - спрашивает его откуда-то сверху Ёнбэ и Джиён думает, что это словно Бог, в которого тот верит, обращается к нему с небес. - В моей вере, которую ты так презираешь, считается, что месть - это не выход. Зло лишь порождает новое зло, и поэтому Тот, кто отдал свою жизнь за всех нас, учил, что если тебя ударят по правой щеке, не нужно бить в ответ, а стоит подставить левую.  
Он на некоторое время замолкает, не пытаясь отнять у него свою руку, и лишь когда Джиён выпускает ее, наклоняется и целует его в лоб:  
\- Поэтому как бы ни был велик соблазн, я не стану участвовать в твоей мести хёну.  
И снова исчезает куда-то, позволяя Джиёну провалиться в сон.

Когда он просыпается, комната оказывается пустой и погруженной в сумерки. Он с трудом поднимается и садится, спуская ноги с края кровати. И сидит, не решаясь подняться и не будучи в силах позвать кого-нибудь, кто бы помог ему встать. Дурман, висящий в голове после успокоительного, творит странные вещи со временем, и Джиён решительно не знает, сколько времени проходит, пока он сидит в погружающейся в темноту комнате, словно опускаясь под воду в батискафе, чья надежная изоляция не пропускает ни звука.  
Тем неожиданнее становится полоса яркого света, внезапно прорезающая толщу воды, когда кто-то открывает дверь. В свете горящей в коридоре лампы он видит в дверном проеме Сынхёна, и этого оказывается более чем достаточно, чтобы скопившееся напряжение прорвалось наружу. Глаза наполняются слезами и он отводит взгляд, отворачиваясь от двери, слишком слабый чтобы сделать что-то еще.  
Сынхён шагает в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь, поворачивая ручку, запирая ее, и он слышит, как шуршит ткань его одежды, пока он останавливается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, продолжая стоять у двери.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - глухо произносит он, словно взрывом динамитной шашки разрывая подводную тишину комнаты звуком своего голоса.  
Некоторое время Джиён тщетно ищет, что бы ему сказать, но не находит и, вздыхая, честно признается:  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе ответить.  
И всхлипывает - так жалобно, что у Сынхёна все сжимается внутри, когда в темноте, к которой уже успели привыкнуть его глаза, он различает, как младший поникает и сжимается, низко опуская голову. Он чувствует себя таким виноватым, что страх испортить все еще больше окончательно парализует его, и он продолжает стоять в темноте, слушая его редкие всхлипы и следя за движениями его плеч.  
Наконец Джиён обрывающимся голосом просит:  
\- Обними меня... - и еле слышно добавляет: - Сделай что-нибудь...  
Сынхён подходит к нему и опускается перед ним на колени, утыкаясь лицом ему в живот, крепко обнимая его за талию, кладя руки на узкую согнутую спину. Джиён продолжает плакать, тихо всхлипывая и не произнося ни слова, а потом ложится на него сверху, начиная бессознательно гладить его по спине, отрешенно повторяя срывающимся шепотом "Господи, что же делать?" Слыша его безнадежный шепот, Сынхён сам начинает плакать, крепче прижимаясь к нему, словно пытаясь впитать часть его боли.  
И вдруг Джиён останавливается и поднимается, заставляя его подняться вслед за собой и заглядывая блестящими от слез глазами ему в лицо:  
\- Что ты сделал? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает он. - Зачем? Вся моя любовь превратилась в сплошную боль... - даже в темноте Сынхён видит, как от его глаз пробегают два маленьких ручейка, пока он продолжает говорить исполненным страдания голосом: - Я не понимаю, почему я не умер от болевого шока. Эта боль... ее слишком много... Так почему я не могу умереть?  
Он смотрит на него так, как будто в самом деле ждет, что он ответит на его вопрос, но Сынхён молчит и только мотает головой, и Джиён закрывает руками лицо, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Плача, Сынхён поднимает к себе его закрытое руками лицо и целует тонкие пальцы, тыльную сторону ладоней, иногда попадая в нос, но тот не обращает на это никакого внимания, продолжая всхлипывать, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Тогда старший усаживается на постель рядом с ним и крепко прижимает его к себе, заставляя хотя бы перестать раскачиваться.  
\- Прости меня, - от слез его голос становится хриплым и сухим. - Я даже не знаю, что сказать в свое оправдание. Пожалуйста, если можешь, прости меня...  
Джиён двигается у него в руках, заставляя его дать себе отодвинуться, выпрямляется, убирая от лица руки, и смотрит на него, отрицательно качая головой.  
\- Нет, - его шепот едва слышен, но на Сынхёна он обрушивается громом. - Никогда тебе этого не прощу. Не хочу тебя обманывать: я никогда тебе этого не забуду и не прощу.  
И все-таки старший снова притягивает его к себе, не собираясь, боясь сдаваться:  
\- Я понимаю, - и он машинально целует его волосы. - Такое невозможно простить. Я никогда не буду на это надеяться. Просто... - тут голос изменяет ему, и Сынхёну приходится замолчать, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем он продолжить: - Не бросай меня. Ты был прав: я не смогу без тебя.  
И тут в глубоководную темноту комнаты кто-то словно пускает струю кислорода: Джиён пропускает свои руки между его локтями и обнимает его, теперь уже сам прижимаясь к нему. Сынхён даже задерживает дыхание, замирая, до смерти боясь спугнуть этот первый жест примирения.  
От следующих его слов старший крепко закрывает глаза, позволяя слезам радости бежать по щекам и чувствуя себя так, словно ему только что отменили смертный приговор:  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произносит Джиён, глубоко уткнувшись ему в грудь, в которой бешено заходится его сердце.  
Старший облегченно вздыхает и прижимает его к себе так сильно, что Джиён тихо стонет от боли, и тогда, опомнившись, Сынхён ослабляет хватку и заверяет его:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Только тебя одного. Но только... - ему жутко страшно говорить сейчас об этом, но не сказать он не может: - Умоляю тебя, не держи на [подругу] зла. Ты же знаешь, какие у нас с ней отношения. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что теперь все по-другому. Ты ведь понимаешь, Джи? Это я один виноват. Только я один, правда.  
И он пристально смотрит на него, пока Джиён не улыбается в ответ, и в его слабой улыбке ему видятся привычные улыбки его жизнерадостного лидера:  
\- Конечно, понимаю. Нуна - хорошая тетка. Это ты - моральный урод. Но я все равно тебя люблю. Не могу тебя не любить.  
При последних словах его голос снова начинает отчетливо дрожать и Сынхён спешит воспользоваться моментом, чтобы приникнуть к его губам, пока он снова не сжался в комок у него на груди.  
Джиён сначала не отвечает на поцелуй, но Сынхён не отпускает его, продолжая целовать, языком пытаясь проникнуть в его рот. И тот вскоре сдается, всхлипывая и впуская его, приоткрывая свои мягкие губы.  
Дальше все происходит так стремительно, что Джиён, в голове которого все продолжает путаться, потому что он все еще находится под действием ударной дозы успокоительного, не может сказать, как так получается, что в следующий момент они уже лежат раздетые под одеялом Тэянга, и он нежно гладит по волосам Сынхёна, осторожно ласкающего его соски.  
\- Ты можешь сосать их, - шепчет он, понимая, отчего тот не позволяет себе своей любимой ласки.  
И когда Сынхён поднимает к нему лицо, вновь становящееся виноватым, улыбается ему и ласково гладит его по щеке. Он отчего-то совершенно не чувствует ревности, а мысль о том, что он, возможно, так же ласкал прошлой ночью подругу, почти не причиняет ему боли.  
В этом состоянии запредельного торможения им и овладевает Сынхён, почти не готовя перед тем, как войти, физической болью вытесняя из него душевную. Джиён не может кончить, настолько он одурманен успокоительным и измотан переживаниями, и поэтому старшему приходится сначала долго сдерживаться, а затем остановиться, кончив самому.  
\- Не выходи, - просит его тогда младший, притягивая за плечи к себе на грудь, пряча от себя его лицо, чтобы не думать о том, что тот сделал, а только чувствовать, как ему хорошо, когда он так близко.  
В его мыслях все окончательно смешалось и запуталось так, что наконец приходит облегчение: раз разобраться в такой мешанине ему сейчас все равно не под силу, можно просто выбросить все из головы. Но стоит ему это сделать, начиная погружаться в спасительный сон, как Сынхён шевелится, приподнимаясь на нем:  
\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Я сейчас принесу.  
Он выскальзывает из него, встает с постели и поднимает с пола свой пиджак. Лезет в карман, затем в другой и выуживает из последнего маленькую коробочку, в которых обычно продаются кольца. Джиён даже садится на кровати при виде ее, ощущая внутри порыв ледяного ветра.  
И когда Сынхён возвращается к нему и усаживается рядом, открывая и протягивая ему коробочку, он послушно принимает ее, хотя уже знает, как с ней поступит. Однако заглядывая внутрь, на несколько секунд замирает в растерянности. Внутри - жутко дорогая вещь. Это кольцо - единственное в своем роде. Потрясающая работа замечательного мастера, которая стоит почти как автомобиль среднего класса. Он точно потратил на него кучу денег - он даже точно помнит сумму, - которую сам он заплатить пока не решился, хотя давно уже засматривается на это кольцо.  
И все же он ни секунды не сомневается.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, за то, что я сейчас сделаю, - поднимает он на него взгляд, пальцами захлопывая коробочку.  
Выбирается из-под одеяла и встает на кровати, превращаясь в тонкий голый силуэт на фона освещенного огнями с улицы окна. Подходит к окну и открывает форточку. Снова открывает коробочку и выбрасывает ее, легко взмахивая рукой. И остается стоять, пока Сынхён тоже не забирается на кровать и не встает позади него, обнимая его за плечи.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он в самое его ушко, приятно прикасаясь к нему губами.- Это ты прости меня.  
Джиён кивает и поворачивается к нему, прижимаясь к его груди:  
\- Я знал, что ты поймешь.

Уже глубокой ночью Джиён бесшумно проскальзывает обратно в комнату Тэянга, из которой унес его в свою комнату Сынхён после того, как он уснул.  
Тэянг спит очень чутко и потому просыпается, когда он подходит к его постели, но еще не успевает протянуть руку, чтобы потрясти его за плечо.  
\- Джи, это ты? - спрашивает он хриплым спросонья голосом, прищуриваясь и всматриваясь в него в темноте.  
\- Угу, - кивает младший.  
\- Вы что, снова поссорились? - уже совсем просыпается его друг, поднимаясь и садясь на кровати.  
\- Нет, - теперь он мотает головой. - Просто я проснулся и...  
Он замолкает, и Тэянг терпеливо ждет, пока он продолжит, не торопя его.  
Наконец Джиён решается сформулировать свою мысль:  
\- Понимаешь, он спит рядом такой беззащитный, что я... что мне... я боюсь задушить его подушкой, Ёнбэ... - и он неуверенно смотрит на него, весь изведясь и окончательно запутавшись за последние сутки в том, что плохо, а что - хорошо.  
\- О, Господи, - восклицает Тэянг, весь подается к нему и берет его за руку, а затем двигается на постели, помогая ему залезть под одеяло рядом с собой. - Какие ужасные вещи ты говоришь. Это просто перенапряжение, - и обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе.  
Тот молча кивает, лежа щекой у него на груди.  
\- Спи и больше ни о чем не думай, - говорит ему его друг, поправляя на них одеяло, укутывая его со всех сторон. - Завтра все будет по-другому. Ты проснешься со свежей головой и все будет гораздо лучше - вот увидишь.  
Джиён снова кивает, и они оба замолкают.  
Скоро младший засыпает, и Тэянг понимает это по тому, как изменяется во сне его дыхание. Сам он не может спать, чувствуя себя безнадежно зависшим в точке, из которой некуда идти и некуда вернуться. Он словно стоит на остром пике посреди огромной пропасти, а столь тесное соседство его старого друга делает площадку, на которой он оказался, еще меньше, заставляя его балансировать.  
И тогда он начинает молиться, прося у своего строгого Бога сил выдержать это испытание.


End file.
